The World Duel Carnival
by Shadow Kick
Summary: Twilight wants to enter the World Duel Carnival with the perfect deck, but registers too late. But with a little help from her friends, she just might make to the finals.
1. A Spiked Duel

The World Duel Carnival had been announced a few days ago, and over 10,000 duelists had entered, including Sunset and her friends. Twilight in particular was going over every single strategy, formula, theorem, and equation to take on any type deck in the world. _"I may have lost the KC Grand Championship, but it's time to step up and show everyone that I'm just as good at Duel Monsters as I am with Science, Geometry, and History! There were a few flaws in my deck when I was dueling my dimensional counterpart. And I've got to replace them!"_ After two days of preparing and planning at her house, her brand new deck was done. "IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE! I've created the perfect deck! It's absolutely flawless! Now I'm ready!"

" _Um, Twilight!"_ called Fluttershy knocking on Twilight's door.

"Huh? Who's there?" asked Twi.

" _It's us!"_ called Rainbow.

" _Are you okay?!"_ asked Sunset. _"We heard you yelling."_

Twilight then opened her door. "Sorry, I just got excited because I've finally finished my new deck. Now I'm ready for the World Duel Carnival."

"Uh… about that, Twi," said Applejack.

"About what?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah, um… you see," said Sunset.

"What is it?" asked Twi. "Was the tournament cancelled?!"

"No," answered AJ. "But, the thing is…"

"Tournament registrations stopped yesterday," said Rarity.

"What?!" cried Twi.

"We tried to call and tell you yesterday," said Sunset. "But you never answered any of our calls."

"But maybe you can still apply online," said Pinkie.

"Okay!" said Twilight. But when she tried to apply, the site had already shut down the registration page. "No… I had finally prepared the perfect deck, just for this very tournament, and now I'll never get the chance."

"I'm so sorry, Twi," said Spike.

"So am I, darling," said Rarity.

"If only I would have answered one of your calls," said Twilight on the verge of tears.

All the girls hugged their friend.

"Don't worry, Twilight," said Fluttershy. "You can take my heart piece."

"What?" asked Twi.

"It's okay," said Fluttershy. "I'll just enter the next tournament."

"No," said Twilight. "That's very sweet of you, Fluttershy. But you're not going to pay for my mistake. I'm the one who didn't apply. Besides, I can tell you _want_ to duel."

"Okay, you caught me," said Fluttershy. "Sorry."

"But still, that was very sweet," said Twilight.

"Hey, maybe we can _win_ you a heart piece," said Rainbow.

"Yeah!" said Pinkie. "I'll give the first heart piece I win to you!"

Twilight's tears finally fell. "You girls are the best friends any girl could ever wish for!" And the girls all hugged again.

" _Maybe there's a way I can help,"_ thought Spike.

* * *

The next day, all the participants had gathered in the city, and the second the tournament began, duels started happening _everywhere_.

"Well, let's get going!" said Rainbow.

"Oh yeah!" said Pinkie.

"Let's get us some heart pieces!" said Applejack.

"Once again, thank you for helping me, girls," said Twi.

"Anything for a friend, darling," said Rarity.

Spike then arrived with a heart-shaped frame in his mouth. _"Surprise!"_

"Spike?" asked Twi. "What are you doing here? And, what's that in your mouth?"

Spike dropped the item. "I kinda… snuck out of the house, and went into town. Then I asked my dog pals to help look around for a spare heart piece that someone might have dropped or didn't need anymore. And Winona helped me find one. See? And it's got _four_ pieces!"

"Spike…" said Twilight. "I can't believe you did that. How can I ever thank you, _and_ Winona?"

"It was no problem at all. Besides, I love you, Twi," said Spike as he licked his master.

"Awwwwww," said the girls.

"Good girl, Winona," said AJ as she hugged her pet. "You're such a _good little girl_."

A couple seconds later, a bunch of kids and cats showed up, including Opalescence.

"My heart pieces!" said one of the kids. "I finally found them! Cathy, please thank your cat friends for helping us find them."

"You're very welcome, Yuma," said another.

"What's going on here?" asked Twilight.

"Um, excuse me, I'm Yuma, and those are _my_ heart pieces," said the boy. "I accidently dropped them while I was eating, and then your dog grabbed them and took off. Can I please have them back?"

"Spike?" asked Twi. "You stole them?!"

"No!" barked Spike. "I didn't know they were his, honest!"

"I'm very sorry," said Twilight. "He was just trying to help me get into…"

"You thieving mongrels!" interrupted Cathy. "How dare you take my friend's heart pieces! Those mutts should be kept on a very short leash!"

"Who are you calling a mutt?!" asked Spike.

"What?!… That dog's talking?!" asked Yuma.

"No way!" said Tori.

Winona growled and the cats while they hissed at her and Spike.

"I'm very sorry," repeated Twilight. "But there's no need to get…"

"Don't bother Twi!" said Spike. "You don't have apologize to some crazy cat girl."

"Crazy, huh?!" asked Cathy. "At least my friends don't dig up the garden and drink from the toilet."

"At least I don't scratch up everything in sight and eat disease ridden rats!" countered Spike.

Cathy gritted teeth. "Why you, flea bitten-"

Winona and Spike then howled to summon all their neighborhood dog friends to join them.

"This is getting out of hand!" said Rarity.

"Totally," said Rainbow.

"Wait!" yelled Fluttershy. "Look, I know cats and dogs have had their problems in the past, but maybe if we all just look past your differences and…"

"I know the perfect way to settle this, once and for all," interrupted Spike. "A duel!"

"A duel?!" asked Yuma, Tori, Bronk, Caswell, and Flip.

"Sounds like a fine idea," said Cathy. "But if I win, you _dogs_ have to leave the city, for good!"

"And if I win," said Spike. "Then you cats get lost, forever!"

"This sinks," said Tori. "I like cats _and_ dogs."

"I just want my pieces back," said Yuma.

" _This_ takes precedence, Yuma," said Astral. "Cats and Dogs are age old rivals. Finally, they have a chance to settle it."

"But what about what I want settled?" asked Yuma. "Like getting my pieces back?!"

"Do ya have it, Twi?" asked Spike.

"Yeah," said Twilight as she brought out a miniature duel disk. "But come on, Spike. You really don't think you need to do this."

"By insulting us dogs, that girl is mocking all dog lovers!" said Spike. "Like you. And nobody insults my owner!"

"That's very sweet, Spike," said Twilight. "But…"

"Are we dueling or what?" asked Cathy.

"Of course!" said Spike as he pulled on the duel disk onto his front leg with his teeth.

"Then let's get it on!" said Cathy.

"Duel!" said Spike and Cathy.

 **Cathy LP: 4000**

 **Spike LP: 4000**

"I've heard of it raining cats and dogs, but not dueling them," said Yuma. "I just hope Cathy wins for my heart piece's sake."

"How in the hay did Spike learn about Duel Monsters?" asked Applejack.

"Oh, we've been practicing for weeks at home," said Twi. "First I taught him how to put on the small duel disk that I designed specifically for him, then I taught him about the cards, and how to win."

"And I taught him some cool canine card tips," said Fluttershy.

"Awesome," said Rainbow.

"I know that dogs can be trained," said Sunset. "But I didn't think you could teach them _this_ much."

"Me neither," said Rarity.

"Cool," said Pinkie.

 **Turn 1: Cathy**

"I'll start off!" said Cathy. "First I summon Stray Cat in attack mode."

"Only a hundred ATK points?" asked Yuma. "That cat is clawless."

"That maybe the plan," said Astral.

"I now place two cards face down to complete my turn," said Cathy.

 **Turn 2: Spike**

"Okay, my turn," said Spike as he drew.

"That dog can draw?!" asked Yuma and Tori.

"Now I've seen it all!" said Bronk and Flip.

"He's drawing the cards with the very tips of his claws," said Caswell. "And instead of putting them in his actual paw, he just places them on the ground, face down. Amazing."

"I activate Graceful Charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two," continued Spike. (Chain Dog and Mechanical Hound) "Then I'll play Pot of Greed so I can draw two _more_ cards! Now I summon Outstanding Dog Marron in defense mode. Next I play Where Arf Thou? Since I have a level one monster on my field, I can add another monster to my paw with the same level. I choose another Outstanding Marron. Then I'll play Double Summon so I can bring him out to field, also in defense mode. Now that I have two Beast monsters on my field, I can special summon Chain Dog from my graveyard in attack mode!"

"I'm guessing he was one of the cards you discarded?" asked Cathy.

"Yep," answered Spike. "Then I'll equip my Chain Dog with United We Stand! This gives him 800 extra ATK points for each one of my monsters. Since I have three, my dog gains 2400 ATK points!" (Chain Dog ATK: 1600 – 4000)

"Talk about a bite as big as your bark," said Yuma. "How does a dog know how to make that play?"

"When it comes to dueling, I'd say the dog is better trained than Yuma," said Astral.

" _So_ not cool!" said Yuma.

"Chain Dog! Declaw that Stray Cat!" ordered Spike.

"I play a trap card!" said Cathy. "Cat Confusion! Now, since your mutt attacked one of my Beast monsters, I can now return your Chain Dog to your paw."

"I don't think so!" said Spike.

"What?" asked Cathy.

"I activate the effect of Chow Chow Chan from my paw!" said Spike. "Since you activated a normal trap during my monster's attack, I can simply discard Chow Chow Chan to negate your trap and destroy it."

"Ah!" cried Cathy as the attack hit.

"Only 100 points to go," said Spike.

"That's what you think," said Cathy. "Before your dog hit my Stray Cat, I played this! My face down, Cat Food! It let me tribute my little kitty, and then special summon Stray Cat Girl from her deck. And when she's in attack mode, she can't be destroyed in battle."

 **Cathy LP: 600**

 **Spike LP: 4000**

"Big deal," said Spike. "You've only got 600 points left. One more attack, and you're done for. I now equip my Chain Dog with the Raregold Armor, now he's the only monster you can attack. I place one card place down and end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Cathy**

"My turn then," said Cathy. "Sure ya knocked pretty good last round, but now you'll see why cats always land on their feet. I summon Cat Girl! Next, I'll overlay her with my Level 4 Stray Cat Girl and Xyz summon Cat Girl Magician! Next I equip her with Catnip Turbine, it gives her 1200 ATK points!" (Cat Girl Magician ATK: 2000 → 3200) "The only drawback is, now I can't attack any of your monsters."

"Then why bother playing it?" asked Spike. "Your monster's still too weak, and now it can't even attack."

"Oh but she can," said Cathy.

"Huh?" asked Spike.

"I activate Cat Girl Magician's effect!" said Cathy. "By using one overlay unit, I can cut her power in half until the end of the turn. After that, I can attack _you_ directly." (Cat Girl Magician ATK: 3200 → 1600)

"Oh boy," said Spike.

"Go, Cat Magician!" said Cathy. "Attack him directly with Cataclysmic Clobbering Blast!"

"Ah!" yelped Spike.

 **Cathy LP: 600**

 **Spike LP: 2400**

"Spike!" said the girls.

"Are you okay?!" asked Twi.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Spike.

"Now for long," said Cathy. "I now place two cards face down and end my turn. Which means my Cat Girl Magician's ATK points return to normal." (Cat Girl Magician ATK: 1600 → 3200)

 **Turn 4: Spike**

"Back to me," said Spike. "I activate Premature Burial! By paying 800 life points, I can special summon a monster from my graveyard. So I choose Mechanical Hound!"

 **Cathy LP: 600**

 **Spike LP: 1600**

"I guess that was the other card you discarded?" asked Cathy.

"Of course," answered Spike. "And since I gained a new monster, Chain Dog gains 800 more points." (Chain Dog ATK: 4000 → 4800) "Now Chain Dog! Attack that Cat Magician!"

"I play a face down!" said Cathy. "The trap, Gold Coins for Cats! You see, since you attacked my Cat Magician, she now gains half the ATK of your monster until the end of the damage step." (Cat Girl Magician ATK: 3200 → 5600)

"Not today!" said Spike. "I activate Seven Tool of the Bandit! Now by paying 1000 life points, I can negate the activation of your trap card and destroy it!"

 **Cathy LP: 600**

 **Spike LP: 600**

"That's what I was waiting for," said Cathy. (Cat Girl Magician ATK: 5600 → 3200)

"Whatta ya mean?" asked Spike.

"I needed you to destroy my trap," explained Cathy. "Now I can activate my second face down, the spell Counter Meowsure. Since my trap was destroyed, I can destroy a spell or trap card on your side, then I can double the ATK points of my Cat Girl Magician for the rest of the turn. I think I'll destroy your United we Stand spell. So now, your monster's ATK points go back down to just 1600, while my Magician's ATK go up to 6400!" But Cathy's spell card didn't activate. "Hey, what's going on?! Why isn't my spell working?!"

"Because of my Mechanical Hound's effect!" said Spike. "You see, if I don't have any cards in my paw while he's on the field, you can't activate a single spell card."

Cathy gasped.

"Now as I was saying," said Spike. "Chain Dog, end this duel!"

"Darn!" said Cathy as she was blown away.

 **Cathy LP: 0**

 **Spike LP: 600**

"Alright, Spike!" cheered Twilight.

"Yee-haw!" said AJ.

"Awesome!" said Rainbow and Pinkie.

"Marvelous," said Rarity.

"Ya!" said Fluttershy softly.

"Man, what a duel!" said Yuma. "Wait! What about my heart pieces…"

"Spike, what you did was very sweet," said Twi. "But please, don't ever steal again."

"I'm sorry," said Spike. "I honestly didn't know they were his."

"Okay," said Twi. "Here um… Yuma was it?"

"Yes," said Yuma. "Nice to meet you, um…"

"Twilight," said Twi. "But my friends call me Twi. Anyway, here's your pieces."

"At last!" said Yuma. "Thank you!"

"I'm sorry for all this," said Twi. "My dog Spike, was just trying to tell help me get into the World Duel Carnival. I didn't register in time."

"Huh?" asked Yuma.

"Hey, just like you, Yuma," said Tori.

"Thanks for reminding me," said Yuma silently. "I'm sorry, Twi. I know what that feels like."

"Whatta ya mean?" asked Applejack.

"I didn't register either," admitted Yuma.

"Then… how did you get those heart pieces?" asked Rainbow.

"He begged to be let in," answered Bronk.

"I didn't!" yelled Yuma. " _Well_ … maybe a little."

"I believe I can help you," said Cathy. "Here, take mine."

"What?" asked Twi.

"I'm pretty sure they don't let dogs duel in the tournament," said Cathy. "But he _did_ beat me. And since you're his owner, I'll give these to you instead."

"Are you sure?" asked Twi.

"Of course," said Cathy. "Guess cats and dogs can be friends after all. Which does makes sense."

"I agree," said Fluttershy. "Because deep down, we're not all that different."

The gang then looked over and saw all the dogs and cats playing with one another.

"Guess this town is big enough for both cats and dogs after all," said Cathy.

"It always has been," said Fluttershy. "And it always will be. But we all must remember to pick up after our pets."

" _Observation number 18,"_ thought Astral. _"People say a dog is man's best friend. Yuma would make a good dog."_

"By the way," said Tori. "My name is Tori. And these are Yuma's friends, Bronk, Caswell, Flip, and Cathy."

"Hi!" said the boys.

"Nice to meet you all," said Twi. "These are my friends, Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, and Sunset."

"Cool names," said Caswell.

"Thanks," said Pinkie. "Love yours too, especially Flip. So, how many backflips can you do?"

"Um…none," said Flip.

* * *

A short while later, the two groups walked past a fashion boutique.

"This is my favorite clothing store," said Tori.

"Mine too," said Rarity. "Oh, I just got an internship at this shop."

"Really?" asked Tori.

"Yes. But I couldn't have gotten it with Sunset's help," admitted Rarity. "She helped me with the window displays."

"It was nothing," said Sunset.

"She that woman with the pink hair?" asked Rarity. "That's my boss, Prim Hemline."

"Hey, there's a sale going on!" said Cathy.

A big fat girl named Nelly then rushed past the group of friends and into the shop. "Oh, my gosh, a sale! Do you have the Princess Dress?!"

"Afraid not," said Prim Hemline.

"Oh well," said Nelly.

"That girl reminds me of your mom, Bronk," said Flip.

"What?!" asked Bronk.


	2. Life is a Duel Carnival

(Day two of the tournament)

"Let's duel!" said Cloudy Kicks and Twilight.

 **Cloudy Kicks LP: 4000**

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Twilight**

"I'll make the first move," said Twilight. "I set a monster and place three cards face down. That ends my turn."

 **Turn 2: Cloudy Kicks**

"I play U.A. Stadium," said Cloudy. "Now if a U.A. monster is normal summoned, I can take another U.A. monster from my deck and add it to my hand. I summon U.A. Midfielder in attack mode! Now I'll use my Stadium's effect and add U.A. Goalkeeper to my hand. Then I'll special summon him to the field in attack mode by returning my Midfielder to my hand. By the way, my Stadium has another effect. When a U.A. is special summoned, all my U.A. monsters gain 500 ATK points." (U.A. Goalkeeper ATK: 1000 – 1500) "Next I'll equip him with the U.A. Powered Jersey! It gives 1000 extra ATK and DEF points, and the ability to inflict piercing damage." (U.A. Goalkeeper ATK: 1500 – 2500/DEF: 2800 – 3800) "And here's the best part, if he destroys a monster in battle, he can attack again."

"Woah," said Twilight. "That's not good."

"No it isn't," said Cloudy. "Now I play Shield and Sword to switch his points." (U.A. Goalkeeper ATK: 2500 – 3800/DEF: 3800 – 2500) "U.A. goalkeeper, attack her face down monster!" The face down monster was Hydrogeddon. (3800 – 1000 = 2800)

"Shoot!" said Twilight.

 **Cloudy Kicks LP: 4000**

 **Twilight LP: 1200**

"One more left," said Cloudy. "Goalkeeper, attack!"

"I activate my trap!" said Twilight. "Defense Draw! Not only is your damage blocked, but I also get to draw a card."

"Oh well," said Cloudy. "I'll score victory in my next turn. I place two cards face down and end my turn." (U.A. Goalkeeper ATK: 3800 – 2000/DEF: 2000 – 3800) _"Now if she manages to get past my Goalkeeper, I'll be ready. With No Entry, I can block her attacks, and with Solomon's Lawbook, I can skip my standby phase, so my Goalkeeper can stay on the field. She's done for."_

 **Turn 3: Twilight**

"My turn!" said Twilight. "I play Bonding - D2O! Now I can send one Oxygeddon and two Duoterions from my hand to the graveyard and special summon Water Dragon Cluster from my deck! Plus, when he's special summoned, I can negate your monster's effects, and reduce his ATK power to 0 until the end of the turn!"

"Then it's a good I have this!" said Cloudy. "The trap, No Entry! It switches every monster on the field into defense mode. Guess your dragon will have to wait."

"Not quite," said Twilight. "I activate my dragon's other effect. By sending him to the grave, I can special summon two original Water Dragons from my deck to the field in defense mode. Then I'll activate Final Attack Orders to switch all our monsters back to attack mode. Finally, I'll activate Bonding – DHO! Now by returning one Duoterion, Hydrogeddon, and Oxygeddon to my deck, I can special summon another Water Dragon Cluster!"

"Dang it!" said Cloudy.

"Now you know why four heads are better than two," said Twi. "Water Dragons, flood the field!"

"No!" cried Cloudy.

 **Cloudy Kicks LP: 0**

 **Twilight LP: 1200**

* * *

"Duel!" said Hard Hat and Sunset.

 **Sunset LP: 4000**

 **Hard Hat LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Sunset**

"I'll go first," said Sunset. "I summon Rose, the warrior of Revenge in attack mode. I place one card face down and end my turn. _I'd like to see him get past my Blazing Mirror Force."_

 **Turn 2: Hard Hat**

"My turn then," said Hard Hat. "I play Soul of the Pure, then I'll chain it with Emergency Provisions, then I'll chain _it_ with Chain Summoning! Now I gain 1800 life points, and I can summon three monsters."

 **Sunset LP: 4000**

 **Hard Hat LP: 5800**

" _Wonderful,"_ said Sunset.

"Yes it is, for me anyway," said Hard Hat. "Now I summon Drillroid, Drillago, and Jumbo Drill. Now for my Jumbo Drill's effect, he can increase the levels of all my machine monsters by 1." (Drillroid Level: 4 – 5) (Drillago Level: 4 – 5) (Jumbo Drill Level: 4 – 5) "Now I will overlay them all to Xyz summon Digvorzhak, King of Heavy Industry!"

"That's some machine ya got there," said Sunset.

"Thanks," said Hard Hat. "But you ain't seen nothing yet. I activate his effect! By using one overlay unit, I can send the top three cards of your deck to the graveyard. And if there are any monsters among those three cards, I can destroy cards on your side equal to the number of monsters I sent."

"Oh boy," said Sunset as she discarded three cards. (Copycat, Trans, the Magical Swordsman, and Stop Defense)

"I see there where two monsters huh?" asked Hard Hat. " _And,_ you've only got two cards on the field. So say bye-bye to both of them."

"Crud!" said Sunset.

"Now Digvorzhak, attack her directly!" ordered Hard Hat.

"Ah!" cried Sunset.

 **Sunset LP: 800**

 **Hard Hat LP: 5800**

"Guess I'll take a lunch break and end my turn," said Hard Hat as he bit into a sandwich.

 **Turn 3: Sunset**

"Okay, my turn," said Sunset. "Yes! I play Raigeki, which destroys all your monsters!"

"What?!" asked Hard Hat, coughing on his sandwich.

"Now I'll construct some monsters of my own," said Sunset. "I summon Goblindbergh and I'll use his effect to special summon Bri Synchron! Now I'll tune them together to Synchro summon Hot Red Dragon Archfiend! Plus, when I use Bri Synchron to Synchro summon a monster, he gains 600 ATK points." (Hot Red Dragon Archfiend ATK: 3000 – 3600) "Now I'll remove Hyper Synchron and Breaker the Magical Warrior to special summon Black Luster Soldier Envoy of the Beginning!"

"Oh no," breathed Hard Hat.

"Now my monsters, attack him directly!" ordered Sunset.

"Dang it!" yelled Hard Hat.

 **Sunset LP: 800**

 **Hard Hat LP: 0**

* * *

"Let's get it on!" said Rainbow and Steamer.

 **Rainbow LP: 4000**

 **Steamer LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Rainbow**

"Ladies first!" said Rainbow. "I draw! I summon Emerald Tortoise in defense mode. I place card one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Steamer**

"Cool, I draw!" said Steamer. "I activate the field spell, Revolving Switchyard! With this spell, I can send a card from my hand to the graveyard, and add a level ten monster to my hand, like Heavy Freight Train Derricrane. But first, I summon Night Express Knight in attack mode."

"How can you summon a level ten monster?" asked Rainbow.

"With his effect," answered Steamer. "I have to reduce his ATK and DEF to zero, but it's worth it." (Night Express Knight ATK: 3000 – 0/DEF: 3000 – 0) "And since a level ten monster was summoned, I can special summon my Heavy Freight Train to the field by halving its own ATK and DEF." (Heavy Freight Train Derricrane ATK: 2800 – 1400/DEF: 2000 – 1000) "Now I shall overlay them to Xyz summon, Number 81 Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Super Dora! All aboard!"

"Woah," said Rainbow. "That's a heck of a train."

"Thanks," said Steamer. "Now I activate its effect, by using one overlay unit, it can't affected by other cards effects this turn."

" _NO!"_ thought Rainbow. _"Now my Dimensional Prison trap is useless."_

"Now I activate Tribute to the Doomed," continued Steamer. "By discarding one card, I can destroy your Tortoise."

"Actually, he goes into my spell zone," said Rainbow.

"Same deal, he's out the way," said Steamer. "Now my Super Dora will attack you directly!"

"Ah!" cried Rainbow.

 **Rainbow LP: 4000**

 **Steamer LP: 800**

"I end my turn with a face down," said Steamer.

 **Rainbow 3: Rainbow**

"Then it's my turn," said Rainbow. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down card." (Rare Metalmorph) "Now since you have a monster and I don't, I can special summon Level Warrior as a level four monster." (Level Warrior level: 3 – 4) "Next, I'll summon Jet Synchron so I can tune him with my Level Warrior to Synchro summon Jet Warrior! And when he's summoned, I can return a card on your field to your hand, and I choose your Super Dora!"

"No!" cried Streamer.

"Next, I play Double Attack!" said Rainbow. "By discarding my Rainbow Dragon, my Jet Warrior can hit you twice."

"Yipe," said Steamer.

"Now get to it, Jet Warrior!" ordered Rainbow.

"Looks likes this is my last stop," said Steamer as the attack hit.

 **Rainbow LP: 0**

 **Steamer LP: 800**

* * *

"I can't believe I forgot to get tomatoes at the store yesterday," said Fluttershy. "Good think there's a vegetable stand here. Excuse me, Roma. I need a tiny bag of tomatoes, please."

"Sure," said Roma. "That'll be two bucks."

"But last time it was only one dollar," said Fluttershy.

"That was then, this is now," said Roma. "Sorry, it's business, hone."

"Okay," said Fluttershy.

Pinkie Pie then walked over and looked at Roma. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Mindin' my own business," said Roma. "Maybe you should try it."

"Two bucks for tomatoes is outrageous," said Pinkie. "One buck is the right price."

"Well I say its two bucks now," said Roma.

"One buck," said Pinkie.

"Two bucks!" said Roma.

"One buck!" said Pinkie.

"Two bucks!" said Roma.

"One buck!" said Pinkie.

"Two bucks!" said Roma.

"Two bucks!" said Pinkie.

"One buck!" said Roma.

"Two bucks!" said Pinkie.

"One buck!" said Roma.

"I insist!" yelled Pinkie. "Its two bucks or nothing!"

"One buck and that's my final offer!" yelled Roma.

"Have it your way, one buck it is!" said Pinkie.

Roma took the dollar, then realized what she had just done. "Hey!"

"Yeah?" asked Pinkie giggling.

"You tricked me!" said Roma. "I demand my money!"

"But you said it was your _final_ offer," countered Pinkie.

"Fine then!" said Roma. "I see you're a duelist, fortunately, so am I!"

"Cool!" said Pinkie. "Are you in the World Carnival?"

"Yep," answered Roma. "If you win, you can go. If I win, you pay me my money!"

"You got it!" said Pinkie.

"Let's duel!" said the two.

 **Pinkie LP: 4000**

 **Roma LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Roma**

"I'm up first!" said Roma. "I set a monster and two cards face down. That's all for me."

 **Turn 2: Pinkie**

"Okay, my turn!" said Pinkie. "I summon Madolche Chouxvalier in attack mode. Now, attack her face down monster!"

"Thanks," said Roma. "That monster was Cherry Inmato, and when he's destroyed, I can special summon up to two Inmato monsters from my deck to the field. I choose Inmato and another Cherry Inmato."

"Something big is coming, isn't it?" asked Pinkie.

"Maybe," said Roma.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see the big surprise," said Pinkie. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Roma**

"Alright, my turn," said Roma. "I summon Mystic Tomato in attack mode. Then I'll tune him, along with my Inmato and Cherry, to Synchro summon Vermillion Dragon Mech!"

"Woah," said Pinkie.

"Glad you like him," said Roma. "Now I activate his ability. By removing a tuner from my grave, I can destroy one of your cards, so I'll destroy your little horseman."

"Uh-oh," said Pinkie. "Oh, by the way, when my Madolches are destroyed, I can shuffle them back into my deck."

"Looks like you're wide open," said Roma. "So I'll activate my face down Call of the Haunted to bring back my Inmato. Now Vermillion, attack!"

"I activate a trap!" said Pinkie. "Madolchepalooza! Now I can special summon any number of Madolche monsters from my hand to the field. So I'll bring out Madolche Mewfeuille and Madolche Hootcake in defense mode."

"Okay then, I'll my other face down, Ultimate Offering!" said Roma. "Now I can pay 500 life points and summon one additional monster. But I'll pay 1000 so I can summon another Mystic Tomato and a second Inmato! Attack her Madolches!"

 **Pinkie LP: 4000**

 **Roma LP: 3000**

"Once again, I return them to my deck," said Pinkie.

"Don't care," said Roma. "Now Vermillion will attack you directly!"

"Ah!" cried Pinkie.

 **Pinkie LP: 1300**

 **Roma LP: 3000**

"Now I play Dian Keto the Cure Master, so I can regain all my lost points," said Roma. "I end my turn."

 **Pinkie LP: 1300**

 **Roma LP: 4000**

 **Turn 4 Pinkie**

"Okay…" said Pinkie. "I draw! Alright, I equip Nitro unit onto your Dragon Mech!"

"What's that do?" asked Roma.

"If your monster is destroyed in battle, you'll lose life points equal to its original ATK power," said Pinkie.

Roma gasped.

"Now I summon Madolche Messengelato in attack mode," continued Pinkie. "Then I'll activate Riryoku! This cuts the ATK power of your monster in half, and increases the ATK points of my Messengelato by that amount."

"No!" cried Roma. (Vermillion Dragon Mech ATK: 2700 – 1350) (Madolche Messengelato ATK: 1600 – 2950)

"Messengelato, attack that mean old Trash Dragon!" ordered Pinkie.

"Dang!" said Roma.

 **Pinkie LP: 1300**

 **Roma LP: 2400**

"Time for my big party popper to… _pop_ ," said Pinkie.

"Crud!" said Roma.

 **Pinkie LP: 1300**

 **Roma LP: 0**

"Thanks Pinkie," said Fluttershy.

"No problem, Fluttershy," replied Pinkie.

* * *

"Let's duel!" said Twilight and Lucky Clover.

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

 **Lucky Clover LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Twilight**

"Ladies first," said Twilight as she drew. "I set a monster, then I'll place three cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Lucky Clover**

"I'm feeling _lucky_ ," said Lucky. "I summon Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast in attack mode. And don't worry, I know his points get cut in half." (Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast ATK: 2800 – 1400/ 2000 – 1000) "But that's still not low enough."

"Huh?" asked Twi.

"This outta help," said Lucky. "The equip spell Darkworld Shackles, and I'm equipping it onto my Dual-Mode Beast." (Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast ATK: 1400 – 100/ 1000 – 100) "Then I activate Machine Duplication on my Dual Mode Beast so I can special summon two more from my deck. Now I'll overlay my three monsters to Xyz summon Number 7: Lucky Straight! And now for his effect, by using one overlay unit, I can roll a die twice. Then I times the number of the higher result by 700 and that becomes his new ATK points until your next end phase."

"Wow," said Twi.

"Okay, here goes!" said Lucky as he rolled the dice. The results were a 1 and a 6. "Oh! And one more thing. If I happen to roll a 1 and 6, I can send all other cards on the field to the graveyard."

Twilight gasped.

"And now, my Lucky Straight gets a little power boost," said Lucky. (Number 7: Lucky Straight ATK: 700 – 4200) "Sorry."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry," said Twi. "For _you_."

"Huh?" asked Lucky.

"I activate my trap, Dice Try!" said Twilight. "This card negates the effects of any card that requires a dice roll, and destroys it!"

"What?!" cried Lucky.

"I thought I might come across a dice duelist at some point in this tournament," said Twi. "So I placed this card in my deck. After all with over 10,000 duelists in this competition, I knew someone was going to be a gambler."

"Very smart," said Lucky. "I'll just place three cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 3: Twilight**

"Very well," said Twi. "I draw."

"Hold up!" said Lucky. "I activate Fire Darts! Since I don't have any cards in my hand, I can roll a die three times. Then you lose life points equal to all my results multiplied by 100. Here goes!" The results were all sixes. "Yes! So you lose 1800!"

"Darn," said Twi.

 **Twilight LP: 2200**

 **Lucky Clover LP: 4000**

"Now I activate my next trap, Sixth Sense!" said Lucky. "Here's how it works, I guess two numbers from 1 to 6. Then _you_ roll a die, if your result is one of the numbers I guessed, I get to draw that many cards. If not, I have to send that many cards from the top of my deck to the grave. I call five and six!"

"Okay," said Twi as she rolled the die. The result was six. "Shoot!"

"Alright!" said Lucky. "Now I get six new cards. But that's not all, now I play my final trap, Dice-nied!"

"What's that do?" asked Twilight.

"It lets me roll a die," answered Lucky. "Every time you special summon a monster, if that monster's level is the same as the result I roll, that monster goes back to your hand."

"Yikes," said Twi. _"Guess I'll just have to summon a level seven or higher monster. But first I have to get rid of that trap._ I activate Twister! By paying 500 life points, I can destroy your trap!"

 **Twilight LP: 1700**

 **Lucky Clover LP: 4000**

"Not so fast!" said Lucky. "I activate the effect of Herald of Green Light! By discarding him, plus Agido, I can negate the effect of your spell and destroy it."

"Okay," said Twi. "Then I guess I'll play Mystical Space typhoon instead."

"Then I'll just discard another Herald," said Lucky. "Along with another Agido."

"Shoot!" said Twi. "Guess all I can do is reveal my second face down, Royal Degree!"

"I activate the effect of my Purple Herald!" said Lucky. "I discard him and Dice Leveler to negate your trap."

"Okay this is getting ridiculous," said Twi.

"Sorry," said Lucky. "Guess I'm just _too_ lucky."

"Takes more than luck to win," said Twi. "Now I activate my final trap, Bad Aim! When you activate a card effect, I can destroy a card on the field."

"No!" cried Lucky. "My trap!"

"Finally," said Twilight. "Now I summon Magical Scientist in attack mode. Then I'll flip over my face down monster, Re-Cover! Then I'll overlay them together to Xyz summon Number 78: Number Archive!"

"What could you do with a library?" asked Lucky.

"Win this duel," answered Twi. "By using one overlay unit, you have to choose a random card from my extra deck, and if it happens to be a Number Xyz monster with a number between 1 and 99, I can special summon it and use my archive as its overlay unit."

"It can do all that?" asked Lucky.

"Yep," said Twi. "Now which one of my fifteen cards, will you choose?"

"I choose….." said Lucky. _"Shoot! I bet she planned this from the beginning. Oh well, with my luck, I won't choose a strong monster, and I'll take her out next turn._ I choose your fourteenth card."

"Thanks," said Twilight. "It was Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon!"

"What?!" cried Lucky. "4000 ATK points?!"

"All aimed at you," said Twi. "Dark Matter Dragon, attack!"

"No!" cried Lucky.

 **Twilight LP: 1700**

 **Lucky Clover LP: 0**

* * *

"Let's take him on together," said Nelly.

"Sure!" said Pipsqueak.

"Bring it on, folks," said Claude.

 **Claude LP: 4000**

 **Nelly LP: 4000**

 **Pipsqueak LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Nelly**

"Ladies first," said Nelly. "I activate Oracle of the Herald and I'll tribute my Flower Cardian Paulownia to Ritual summon Herald of Ultimateness! Then I'll play Book of Moon to flip him face down. And since I have, I can now special summon Subterror Behemoth Ultramafus in defense mode! Then I'll play Book of Taiyou to flip my Herald back face up. Now I'll overlay my two monsters to Xyz summon Number 77 The Seven Sins!"

" _I know one of the sins she's guilty of,"_ thought Pipsqueak.

"I end my turn," said Nelly.

 **Turn 2: Pipsqueak**

"My turn, I draw!" said Pipsqueak. "I summon Cyber Dragon Drei. Then I'll banish him to special summon Cyber Eltanin! But now I'll banish him to special summon another one! Then I'll play Dimension Fusion to bring back my other two machines."

 **Claude LP: 4000**

 **Nelly LP: 4000**

 **Pipsqueak LP: 2000**

"Are you preparing for a summoning?" asked Nelly.

"You bet," answered Pip. "Now I play Galaxy Queen's Light to bring my Cyber Dragon's level up to 10, like my other Cybers." (Cyber Dragon Drei Level: 4 – 10) "Now I'll overlay my three monsters to Xyz summon Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer!"

"Woah," said Nelly. _"He may be tiny, but his monster sure isn't."_

"Finally, I activate Supremacy Berry," said Pip. "Now my points are back to normal, so I end my turn."

 **Claude LP: 4000**

 **Nelly LP: 4000**

 **Pipsqueak LP: 4000**

 **Turn 3: Claude**

"Very impressive," said Claude. "Now let me show you what my puppets can do. But first, I'll equip your spider with the Axe of Fools. Now he gains 1000 ATK points, but all his effects are negated." (Number 77 The Seven Sins ATK: 4000 – 5000) "Next, I summon Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer! Now, since you two have monsters and I only have one Gimmick Puppet on my side, I can special summon Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll. Then I'll use my Gear Changer's effect to change its level to the same number as my Magnet Doll." (Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer Level: 1 – 8) "Now I shall overlay both of them to Xyz summon Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder!"

"What could that little puppet do against our monsters?" asked Pip.

"Cut them down to size," answered Claude. "Observe, I activate his effect, by using an overlay unit, I can destroy a special summoned monster on the field. And _if_ , it happens to be a Xyz monster, you lose life points equal to its ATK original power."

"What?!" cried Nelly and Pip.

"And I can do this _twice_ per turn," added Claude. "So I'll remove both my units to destroy your monsters and win the duel!"

"No!" cried Pip and Nelly.

 **Claude LP: 4000**

 **Nelly LP: 0**

 **Pipsqueak LP: 0**

* * *

"Let's duel!" said Photo Finish and Rarity.

 **Photo Finish LP: 4000**

 **Rarity LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Rarity**

"I draw," said Rarity. "I summon Gem Knight Alexandrite in attack mode. Then I'll use his effect, and tribute him to special summon Gem Knight Garnet from my deck! Then I'll play Gem Knight Fusion to fuse my Gem Knight Tourmaline with my Garnet to fusion summon Gem Knight Ruby! I shall end my turn with a face down."

 **Turn 2: Photo Finish**

"Meine turn!" said Photo. "I play Night Beam to destroy your face down!"

"No!" said Rarity. _"There goes my_ _Brilliant Spark!"_

"Now, I summon Cameraclops in attack mode," said Photo. "Then, I play Magnet Circle LV2 which lets me bring out a level two monster, like Morphtronic Cameran. Then I play Level Lifter, by discarding a level six monster, (Beast of Talwar) I can raise all my monsters levels to the same level as my discarded monster." (Cameraclops Level: 4 – 6) (Morphtronic Cameran Level: 2 – 6) "Now I can overlay the two of them to Xyz summon Number 25 Force Focus! Now I can use his effect, by using an overlay unit, can negate you monster's effect."

"Oh no," said Rarity.

"Oh yes," said Photo. "Number 25, attack her knight!"

"Ah!" cried Rarity.

 **Photo Finish LP: 4000**

 **Rarity LP: 3700**

"I end my meine turn," said Photo.

 **Turn 3: Rarity**

"Then I draw," said Rarity. "Yes! I play Re-Fusion to bring back my Ruby Knight. Then I'll play De-Fusion to split him back into Gem Knight Tourmaline and Garnet. Then I'll remove Gem Knight Alexandrite to bring my Gem Knight Fusion back to my hand. Then play Particle Fusion to fuse my two knights into a new Knight. Gem Knight Prismaura! By the way, now I can remove my Particle Fusion to increase the ATK of my Prismaura Knight by the ATK power of my Gem Knight Garnet." (Gem Knight Prismaura: 2450 – 4350)

"4350 ATK points?" asked Photo.

"Absolutely," said Rarity. "But we're not ready yet. First, I'll discard my Gem-Knight Fusion to destroy your Camera."

"No! No! Nein!" said Photo.

"So sorry," said Rarity. "Now Prismaura, attack her directly!"

"Ah!" cried Photo.

 **Photo Finish LP: 0**

 **Rarity LP: 3700**

* * *

Rainbow was rearranging her deck when a challenger approached her.

"So you're the Turbo Queen, huh?" asked A.K. Yearling.

"A.K. Yearling!" cried Rainbow. "Oh my gosh, it is such an honor to meet you and I am suuuuuch a huge fan. Can I _please_ have your autograph?"

"Only if you beat me in a duel," said A.K. "Deal?"

"You bet!" said Rainbow.

"Let's duel!" said the two.

 **Rainbow LP: 4000**

 **A.K. Yearling LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: A.K.**

"The first move is mine," said A.K. "I play Pot of Greed, so I can draw two cards. Next, I summon Chronomaly Gordian Knot. Now for his effect, I can special summon another Chronomaly monster from my hand, then raise my Gordian Knot's level to the same number. So I'll summon the level six Chronomaly Sol Monolith!" (Chronomaly Gordian Knot Level: 3 – 6) "Now I'll overlay my two monsters to Xyz summon Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis!"

"Whoa," said Rainbow. "That is so awesome!"

"Glad you like it," said A.K. "Now I'll activate Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force to overlay Atlandis and bring out a Chaos Xyz monster, Number C6 Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis!"

Rainbow's mouth dropped.

"You think that's jaw dropping? Wait til you see its effect," said A.K. "By removing all three of my monster's overlay units, I can reduce your life points to 100."

"What?!" asked Rainbow.

 **Rainbow LP: 100**

 **A.K. Yearling LP: 4000**

"Yep," said A.K. "Now I activate Chronomaly Pyramid Eye Tablet! This card gives every Chronomaly monster 800 more ATK points." (Number C6 Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis ATK: 3300 – 4100) "Now since I have a Chronomaly monster on the field, I can special summon Chronomaly Moai to the field." (Chronomaly Moai ATK: 1800 – 2600) "And since I activated a Chronomaly spell card, I can special summon this, Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem." (Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem ATK: 1500 – 2300) "And now I'll activate Star Changer to increase my Mask Golem's level by one." (Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem Level 4 – 5) "Now I'll overlay my two level five monsters to Xyz summon Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech!" (Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech ATK: 2400 – 3200)

"Oh boy," said Rainbow. "I am _so_ done for."

"Don't worry. You can't receive any more damage this turn," said A.K. "Next turn, is another story. So I end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Rainbow**

"Okay, my turn," said Rainbow. But her attitude changed when she saw her drawn card. "Oh _yeah_. That autograph is mine."

"Say what?" asked A.K.

"You'll see," said Rainbow. "I activate Future Fusion, and I'll use it to send all seven Crystal Beasts from my deck to the graveyard. Then in two turns, a new fusion monster will be summoned, the Ultimate Crystal Rainbow Over Dragon!"

"Sounds intense," said A.K.

"It is," said Rainbow. "By why wait? I play Dragon's Mirror to summon it right now! Say hello to my new and improved dragon!" A large majestic dragon appeared out if a rainbow vortex.

"Wow," said A.K.

"Here's the best part," said Rainbow. "I can tribute him, and send all cards on the field back to our decks."

"You're kidding, right?" asked A.K. "Seriously, you're joking right?!"

"Nope," said Rainbow as all the cards disappeared.

" _Wonderful,"_ said A.K.

"Yes it is," said Rainbow. "And that was all just a fusion summon. Now I summon Marauding Captain and I'll use his effect to special summon Hyper Synchron. Then I'll tune them together to Synchro summon Seven Swords Warrior! Then I'll equip him the Axe of Despair." (Seven Swords Warrior ATK: 2300 – 3300) "Attack her directly!"

"Ah!" cried A.K.

 **Rainbow LP: 100**

 **A.K. Yearling LP: 700**

"And now, the final touch," said Rainbow. "I'll use my Warrior's effect to send my ax to the graveyard and inflict 800 points of damage to you. Sorry, but I really want your autograph."

"I see that," said A.K. "Congratulations."

 **Rainbow LP: 100**

 **A.K. Yearling LP: 0**

"Thank you," said Rainbow. "It was an extreme honor to battle you."

"The honor is all mine," said A.K. "Now I think I owe you an auto graph."

"Yes!" cried Rainbow.

* * *

"Let's duel!" said Flip and Fluttershy.

 **Fluttershy LP: 4000**

 **Flip LP: 4000**

"May I go first, Miss Shy?" asked Flip.

"Of course," said Fluttershy.

 **Turn 1: Flip**

"Why thank you very much," said Flip. "I'll place a monster in face down defense mode and two cards face down. Finally, I'll activate Burden of the Mighty. That's all for now." His hand contained Porcupine Fish and Flipangutan.

 **Turn 2: Fluttershy**

"My turn, I draw," said Fluttershy. _"Finally, a chance to test out my new cards._ I play Giant Trunade to return all your spells and traps back to your hand."

" _Aw man!"_ thought Flip.

"Now that it's all clear, I summon Swallowtail Butterspy in attack mode," said Fluttershy. "Now I can special summon Blue Mountain Butterspy as well. Then I'll overlay them to Xyz summon Photon Papilloperative! Now for her effect, by using an overlay unit, I can flip your monster face up, then it loses 600 ATK points."

"Uh-oh," said Flip. The face down monster was Chewbone. (Chewbone ATK: 300 – 0) "Now you get three Chewbone Jr. Tokens on your side."

"I see," said Fluttershy. "Now I'll just activate Oni-Gami Combo. This lets me remove all the overlay units from my monster, then she can attack twice this turn."

Flip gasped.

"I'm really sorry about this," said Fluttershy. "But my wish is to get a big donation for the animal shelter. So attack him twice, Photon Papilloperative!"

"Ah!" cried Flip.

 **Fluttershy LP: 4000**

 **Flip LP: 0**

* * *

"Let's duel!" said Sunset and Star Tracker.

 **Sunset LP: 4000**

 **Star Tracker LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Sunset**

"Ladies first," said Sunset. "I summon Spirit Reaper in defense mode. Then I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Star**

"Here goes," said Star as he drew. "Since I have no monsters on the field, I can special summon Solar Wind Jammer." (Solar Wind Jammer ATK/DEF: 800/2400 – 400/1200) "Then I'll normal summon Planet Pathfinder. Now I can activate Tannhauser Gate, which combines my monster's two levels together and raise them both to that combined number." (Planet Pathfinder Level: 4 – 9) (Solar Wind Jammer Level: 5 – 9) "Now I'll overlay these two to Xyz summon Number 9 Dyson Sphere!"

"It that… a sun?" asked Sunset.

"No. _It's a space station_ ," answered Star. "But it's about to get bigger."

"Bigger?" asked Sunset.

"Oh yeah," said Star. "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force to rank up my monster into Number C9 Chaos Dyson Sphere!"

"Yikes," said Sunset.

"Now I equip it with Gravity Blaster," continued Star. "Now every turn, I can increase my monster's points by 400." (Number C9 Chaos Dyson Sphere ATK: 3600 – 4000) "Then I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down on the right. Now Chaos Dyson Sphere, unleash your power on that reaper! Oh, and by the way, whenever my Dyson Sphere attacks a monster, that target becomes an overlay unit for my monster."

"What?!" asked Sunset. _"Great."_

"Yeah, cool, isn't it?" asked Star. "But my monster also has two more effects."

"Seriously?" asked Sunset.

"Oh yeah," said Star. "First, you lose 300 life points for each one of my Dyson Sphere's overlay units. Which is currently four."

"I activate my Spell!" said Sunset. "Space Cyclone. This detaches one overlay unit from a monster on the field. So I only lose 900 points."

 **Sunset LP: 3100**

 **Star Tracker LP: 4000**

"Good thinking," said Star. "But wait til you hear the last effect. I can remove any number of units form my monster to inflict 800 points of damage to you for each one. So I'll remove all three."

"Shoot," said Sunset.

 **Sunset LP: 700**

 **Star Tracker LP: 4000**

"I end my turn," said Star.

 **Turn 3: Sunset**

"Okay, it's my turn," said Sunset. "First, I'll remove my Spirit Reaper from play, so I can special summon White Dragon Wyverburster. Then I'll normal summon Breaker the Magical Warrior." (Breaker the Magical Warrior ATK: 1600 – 1900) "Since I summoned a level four monster, I can special summon Kagetokage. Now I'll overlay them all to Xyz summon Number 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragon! And when this card is special summoned, I can select a monster on your side, and this card gains ATK power equal to your monster's current ATK points."

"But I only have one monster," said Star.

"That's right," said Sunset. "So my dragon gains 4000 points." (Number 57: Tri-Head Dust Dragon ATK: 100 – 4100) "Finally, I'll play Galaxy Storm. Since your monster has no overlay units, it goes to the graveyard."

"No!" cried Star. "Everything's ruined!"

"Sorry kid," said Sunset. "Now, Tri-Head Dust Dragon! Attack him directly!"

"Ah!" cried Star.

 **Sunset LP: 700**

 **Star Tracker LP: 0**

"Sorry," said Sunset. "But it's only one piece. And that's no reason to give up. Besides, with your skills, I know I'll see you at the finals."

"Wow," said Star. "Thanks."

* * *

"Let's duel!" said Applejack and Flash Magnus.

 **Applejack LP: 4000**

 **Flash Magnus LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Applejack**

"Okay, I draw!" said AJ. "Granny always said, "Take your medicine." So I play Blue Medicine, so I gain 400 life points."

 **Applejack LP: 4400**

 **Flash Magnus LP: 4000**

Magnus raised a brow.

"Now I summon Bull Blader in attack mode," continued AJ. "Then I'll slap a card face down (The Golden Apples) and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Magnus**

"Cool, I draw!" said Magnus. "Since you have a monster and I don't, I can special summon Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd. Now I summon Heroic Challenger - Thousand Blades. Then I'll use his effect, by discarding a Heroic card from my hand, (Heroic Challenger - Clasp Sword) I can special summon another Heroic monster from my deck. Then my Thousand Blades goes to defense mode. Oh, and the monster I choose was another Thousand Blades. So I'll use his effect to discard Heroic Challenger - War Hammer, and special summon another Thousand Blades. Then I'll discard Heroic Challenger - Night Watchman to special summon Heroic Challenger - Extra Sword."

"Something tells me this ain't good," said AJ.

"You're right about that," said Magnus. "I now overlay all five of my monsters to Xyz summon Number 86: Heroic Champion – Rhongomyniad!"

"Only 1500?" asked AJ.

"Oh don't worry," said Magnus. "I'm not done yet. My Champion gains five effects because he has overlay units."

"Say what?!" asked Applejack.

"Oh yeah," said Magnus. "First, he can't destroyed in battle. Second, he gains 1500 ATK and DEF points." (Number 86: Heroic Champion – Rhongomyniad ATK: 1500 – 3000) "Third, he is unaffected by other cards effects. Fourth, you cannot normal summon or special summon any monsters. Fifth, I can destroy all of your cards."

Applejack's mouth dropped as all her cards disappeared.

"Look on the bright side," said Magnus. "You only lose one heart piece. But I'm sure you'll get another one in your next duel. Rhongomyniad, attack!"

"AH!" cried AJ.

 **Applejack LP: 400**

 **Flash Magnus LP: 4000**

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Magnus. _"Even if she does manage to summon something stronger, my Heroic Retribution Sword trap when give her every single bit of damage, plus my monster can't be destroyed. At least, not for a few turns."_

 **Turn 3: Applejack**

"Okey dokey, I draw!" said AJ. "This card reminds me of that comic, Night of the Living Apples. Meteor of Destruction! Now ya'll lose 1000 life points."

"Yikes," said Magnus.

 **Applejack LP: 3000**

 **Flash Magnus LP: 400**

"I place two cards face down and end ma turn," said AJ.

"Well, here's some good news," said Magnus. "Now my warrior loses an overlay unit, so I can't destroy all your cards anymore."

"Well that's a relief," said Applejack.

 **Turn 4: Magnus**

"But now it's my turn!" said Magnus.

"And because it is, I can activate Bad Reaction to Simochi!" said AJ. "Now instead of gaining life points, ya'll will lose em instead. Like this, I activate Tri-and-Guess! Now we both count the number of one type of monsters in our extra decks, and the player with the higher number gains 3000 life points. I choose Xyz monsters."

"I see," said Magnus. "Whoever has more Xyz monsters will lose the duel thanks to your trap. Okay, I have three." (Heroic Champion – Excalibur, Heroic Champion – Gandiva, and Heroic Champion – Kusanagi)

"I have one," said Applejack. (Gagaga Cowboy)

"Well then, I guess I lose," admitted Magnus.

"Yee-ha!" said AJ.

 **Applejack LP: 0**

 **Flash Magnus LP: 400**


	3. Who will it be?

(Day three of the tournament)

Semi-Final match-ups

Kaito vs Rainbow

Shark vs Sunset

Yuma vs Vetrix

Twilight vs Applejack

"Let's duel!" said Kaito and Rainbow.

 **Kaito LP: 4000**

 **Rainbow LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Rainbow**

"My turn," said Rainbow as she drew. "I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth in defense mode. I end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Kaito**

"Alright, I draw!" said Kaito. "I play Luminous Dragon Ritual! Now by sending my Galaxy Wizard to the grave, I can ritual summon Paladin of Photon Dragon! Then I'll send him to the graveyard to special summon my most powerful creature, the Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Now, attack her Mammoth with Photon Stream of Destruction! And by the way, whenever my dragon attacks a monster, I can banish him and the monster he's attacking until the end of the turn!"

"Why would you do that?" asked Rainbow.

"You're about to find out," answered Kaito. "I discard Dimension Wanderer! You see, whenever a monster is banished by my Galaxy Eyes' effect, I discard this monster and inflict 3000 points of damage to you."

"What?!" asked Rainbow.

 **Kaito LP: 4000**

 **Rainbow LP: 1000**

"Now our monsters return," said Kaito as the two monsters came back to the field. "I place two cards face down and end my turn." (Lumenize and Book of Moon)

 **Turn 3: Rainbow**

"Okay, my turn!" said Rainbow. "I play Giant Trunade to return all your face downs to your hand."

"Dang it!" thought Kaito.

"Now I summon Jet Synchron!" said Rainbow. "Now I'll tune him with my Mammoth to Synchro summon Jet Warrior! And the best part is, when he's summoned, I can return one of your cards to your hand."

"My dragon!" said Kaito.

"That's right," said Rainbow.

"Dang it!" said Kaito.

"Sorry," said Rainbow. "Then I'll discard my Glow-Up Blub so I can special summon Big One Warrior. Now I'll send the top card (Rush Warrior) on my deck to the graveyard, so I can special summon back my Glow-Up Blub. I'll tune them together to Synchro summon Assault Blackwing - Sayo the Rain Hider! Now I can special summon Synchro Magnet. Then I'll activate Premature Burial to bring back the card I sent, Rush Warrior!"

 **Kaito LP: 4000**

 **Rainbow LP: 200**

"What are you setting up for?" asked Kaito.

"Oh you'll find out," answered Rainbow. "Now I'll tune them together to Synchro summon Accel Synchron! And he's a Synchron Tuner. Which means, I can tune him with my Jet Warrior and Rain Hider to Synchro summon Cosmic Blazar Dragon!"

"I've never seen such a beast," said Kaito.

"Glad you like him," said Rainbow. "Blazar Dragon! Attack him directly!"

"Ah!" yelled Kaito.

 **Kaito LP: 0**

 **Rainbow LP: 200**

* * *

In the last twenty minutes before her duel, Sunset ripped open a card pack. "Woah! I never expected to find cards like this. I still have enough time to put in some new card combos."

"It's time for the next duel!" said Mr. Heartland.

"Done!" said Sunset. "And just in time too." She headed to the arena.

"Took ya long enough," said Shark.

"Sorry," said Sunset. "I was putting in a new strategy."

"No prop," said Shark. "Let's just duel."

"You got it!" said Sunset.

"Game on!" said Shark and Sunset.

 **Shark LP: 4000**

 **Sunset LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Shark**

"Alright, I draw!" said Shark. "Since I control no monsters, I special summon Depth Shark from my hand! Then I'll normal summon Saber Shark, and use its effect to reduce my Depth Shark's level by 1." (Depth Shark Level: 5 – 4) "And now that I control a Water monster, I can special summon Silent Angler. Now I'll overlay all three of my sharks to Xyz summon Number 32: Shark Drake!"

"Nice," said Sunset.

"I'm not done yet," said Shark. "I overlay my Shark Drake to perform Chaos Xyz summon a bigger, stronger sea monster! Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss!"

"Woah," said Sunset. "Don't think I'll going swimming for a couple of days."

"Good choice," said Shark. "Now I activate Sea Lord's Amulet! This card remains of the field for three turns. And during that time, none of my Water monsters can be destroyed by card effects. I place three cards face down and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Sunset**

" _Well this just got a whole lot harder,"_ thought Sunset as she drew. She then smiled. _"Maybe not as hard as I thought._ Okay Shark, since you have a monster and I don't, I can special summon Unknown Synchron! Then I'll tribute him to summon Ambitious Gofer! But that's not all, since you have a monster with over 2000 ATK points, I can special summon these, two Schwarzschild Limit Dragons! Now I play De-Spell to destroy your Amulet!"

"Darn," said Shark snapping his fingers.

"Next I'll use my Gofer's effect to destroy your Drake Veiss!" said Sunset.

"Crud!" yelled Shark.

"If only you had a monster in your hand, you could stop this effect," said Sunset.

"Who needs a monster, when you've got this?!" asked Shark. "The trap card, Icy Crevasse! When just one of my monsters is destroyed a card effect, I can destroy one of your monsters, then inflict damage to you, equal to its ATK points."

"Oh shoot," said Sunset.

 **Shark LP: 4000**

 **Sunset LP: 1600**

" _I bet now she's gonna overlay those dragons,"_ thought Shark. _"Which is just what I need her to do."_

"Oh well," said Sunset. "I'll just overlay my two dragons to Xyz summon a new monster!"

"Excellent," said Shark silently.

"Behold!" said Sunset. "Number 62 Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!"

"Nice card," said Shark. "Then I'll take it, with this! The trap, Splash Capture! Now by removing two Fish monsters from my graveyard, I can take control of your monster!"

Sunset gasped.

"Thanks for the card," said Shark.

"You think you can just take away my new dragon?" asked Sunset. "Think again. I activate the effect of Electric Virus! By discarding this monster, I can take my dragon back!"

"What?!" asked Shark. "Oh no! I'm wide open!"

"Exactly," said Sunset. "Now, Prime Photon Dragon! Attack him directly!"

"No!" cried Shark.

 **Shark LP: 0**

 **Sunset LP: 1600**

* * *

"Let's duel!" said Twilight and Applejack.

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

 **Applejack LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Applejack**

"Ma turn," said AJ. "I'll discard my Level Eater so I can special summon Quickdraw Synchron. Then I'll lower ma Synchron's level by one to special summon my Level to the field. Then I'll tribute them to summon Sylvan Hermitree! This here card reminds me of old Bloomberg. Now I play Polymerization to fuse ma Faith Bird and Mystical Sheep #1 to form Crimson Sunbird! Now I'll use my tree's effect. Once per turn, I can check the top card of ma deck, if it's a Plant monster, I can send it to the grave and draw another card. Whatta know? It's Cactus Fighter, so I can send packing, and draw again. I'll place ma new card face down and end ma turn."

 **Turn 2: Twilight**

"Okay then, I draw!" said Twilight. "I play Herculean Power! Now I can special summon Chemicritter Carbo Crab. Now I play Temple of the Kings, so I can activate one trap card this turn. So I place this face down and then activate it! Burnout! It lets me banish my Carbo Crab, then I can special summon two more Chemicritters from my deck with different names. I choose Poly-Chemicritter Hydragon and Poly-Chemicritter Dioxogre. Now I'll overlay them both to Xyz Vola-Chemicritter Methydraco! Now I'll use my monster's effect, by using one overlay unit, you have to send a card on your field to the graveyard."

"Say what now?" asked AJ.

"You have to choose a card," repeated Twi.

"Shoot," said Applejack. "I guess I'll choose ma Sunbird."

"Okay," said Twi. "Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back the monster I just sent with my monster's effect, Poly-Chemicritter Dioxogre! Now, I shall normal summon him. But first, I'll play Foolish Burial to send another Chemicritter to the graveyard." (Chemicritter Oxy Ox) "Now my Dioxogre can use his effect. By banishing one Chemicritter from my grave, I can destroy one of your cards. I choose your face down."

"Darn!" said AJ.

"Now Dioxogre, attack her Hermitree!" ordered Twi.

"No," breathed AJ.

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

 **Applejack LP: 3900**

"Methydraco, your turn!" said Twilight.

"Ah!" cried Applejack.

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

 **Applejack LP: 900**

"I end my turn," said Twilight.

 **Turn 3: Applejack**

"Okay, ma turn!" said AJ. _"Yes! Ma Swift Scarecrow! I'm safe._ I'll just end ma turn."

 **Turn 4: Twilight**

"If you say so," said Twi as she drew. "Now I'll use my Methydraco's effect again. By using my last overlay unit, I can force you to send that card in your hand to the graveyard."

"You can do what?!" asked Applejack.

"Sorry Applejack," said Twilight.

"Oh… it's okay, Twi," said AJ. "Just go ahead."

"Okay. But you played well," said Twi. "Now I'll have my Methydraco attack you directly."

Applejack sighed.

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

 **Applejack LP: 0**

* * *

"The next duel will be Yuma vs Vetrix!" said Mr. Heartland. "But this duel will be held on a special field! The Sphere Field to be precise! Now both players can Xyz summon monsters by sending to or more monsters from their hand to the graveyard during their turns! Now! Let the duel begin!"

"Game on!" said Yuma and Vetrix.

 **Yuma LP: 4000**

 **Vetrix LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Vetrix**

"Let's get this over with!" said Vetrix. "I'll use the Sphere Field's effect to overlay Heraldic Beast Aberconway, Basilisk, and Heraldic Beast Unicorn to Xyz summon Number 69: Heraldry Crest! And the best part is, he negates the effects of every other Xyz monster on the field!"

"What?!" asked Yuma. "Then how are we supposed to beat that thing?!"

"We'll just use a spell or trap effect instead," said Astral.

"Oh yeah," said Yuma.

"Not a chance!" said Vetrix. "Not with these two face downs anyway. I end my turn. _If he tries any unexpected effects with his own Numbers, I have Heraldry Record to get rid of it. And even if Yuma and Astral destroy my Number, I can use Heraldry Change to special summon my Twin-Headed Eagle and end the battle phase."_

 **Turn 2: Yuma**

"Alright," said Yuma. "I have to get rid of his desire for revenge."

"You can," said Astral.

"Huh?" asked Yuma.

"Look at your hand," said Astral. "With these cards, your victory is assured."

"Wow," said Yuma. "Thanks a lot Astral! Time to high five the sky! I summon Gagaga Magician! Now I can play Gagaga Bolt, which lets me destroy a card as long as I have a Gagaga monster on the field."

"I advise you to destroy once of his face down cards," said Astral. "They could present a problem."

"Good point," said Yuma. "I choose to destroy, the face down you have on the left!"

" _No!"_ thought Vetrix. _"There goes my Heraldry Change!"_

"Now I'll use the effect of the Sphere Field!" continued Yuma. "I overlay Ganbara Knight and Gogogo Giant to Xyz summon Number: 39 Utopia! Next I play Mini-Guts! By tributing my Magician, I can reduce your monster's ATK points to zero!"

"Say what?!" asked Vetrix. (Number 69: Heraldry Crest ATK: 2600 – 0)

"Also," said Yuma. "When I destroy it in battle, you'll take damage to equal its original ATK power."

"No!" said Vetrix.

"Afraid so," said Yuma. "But I'm still not done! Next I equip Utopia with Reverse Breaker! Now when he attacks, I can destroy a face down card on your side. And, you can't chain it to this effect."

"I'm finished," said Vetrix in disbelief.

"Utopia, attack his Number and end this!" ordered Yuma.

"No!" cried Vetrix.

 **Yuma LP: 4000**

 **Vetrix LP: 1500**

"And our spell shall finish you," said Astral.

"AH!" cried Vetrix.

 **Yuma LP: 4000**

 **Vetrix LP: 0**

* * *

"And now, we move onto the semi-finals!" said Mr. Heartland. "And the finalists are, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle, and Yuma Tsukumo! Our next match ups will be Rainbow vs Sunset! And Twilight vs Yuma! Now let the battles begin!"

"Let's duel!" said Sunset and Rainbow.

 **Sunset LP: 4000**

 **Rainbow LP: 4000**

 **Turn 1: Sunset**

"I'll go first," said Sunset. "I'll summon set a monster and place two cards and end my turn."

 **Turn 2: Rainbow**

"Okay, my turn. I draw!" said Rainbow. "I'll send Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand to the graveyard to special summon Quickdraw Synchron. And since there's a tuner on the field, my Hedgehog can return to the field. Then I'll normal summon Darksea Rescue, then tune it together with my Synchron to Synchro summon Turbo Warrior! Plus, my Darksea Rescue's effect lets me draw one card. Then I'll discard my Glow-Up to special summon Big One Warrior. Then I'll send the top card of my deck to the graveyard to bring back my Blub." (Plaguespeader Zombie) "Well whatta ya know? I never knew my zombie would show up so soon. I wasn't even going for this strategy. Am I lucky or what?"

"That doesn't sound good," said Sunset.

"Oh it isn't," said Rainbow. "Now I'll tune my Blub and my Warrior together to Synchro summon Formula Synchron, and he lets me draw another card. Then I'll send one card from my hand to the grave to special summon Plaguespeader Zombie to the field. Then I'll tune them together to Synchro summon Armory Arm!"

"Oh no," said Sunset.

"That's right," said Rainbow. "I'll tune my three monsters together to Synchro summon Cosmic Blazar Dragon!"

"I thought you might summon him," said Sunset. "So I activate Fiendish Chain! Now all his effects are negated."

"Yeah right," said Rainbow. "By tributing himself I can negate your trap's…"

"Oh no you don't!" interrupted Sunset. "I activate another trap, Breakthrough Skill!"

"No!" cried Rainbow. "Now my dragon really is sealed up."

"Sorry, Rainbow," said Sunset. "But I knew you would want to bring him out if you got the chance."

"Oh well," said Rainbow. "I guess I'll just place two cards face down and end my turn. _I still have one trick up my sleeve."_

 **Turn 3: Sunset**

"My turn," said Sunset. "I flip over my Mythic Tree Dragon. Now since I have an Earth monster on the field, I can special summon my Mythic Water Dragon! Now, I'll tune them both together to Xyz summon Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon! Then I'll equip him with the Broken Bamboo Sword and Cursed Bamboo Sword! Now I'll summon Maryokutai in defense mode. Now, I'll return my Broken Bamboo Sword to my hand, to activate the effect of my Cursed Sword! Now I can attack you directly."

"What?!" asked Rainbow.

"Galaxy-Eyes Prime, direct attack!" ordered Sunset.

"Hold up!" said Rainbow. "I activate the Ring of Destruction and the Ring of Defense! Sorry, but I'm calling the shots here."

"I hate to do this," said Sunset. "But I activate the effect of Maryokutai. By tributing him, I negate your spell card."

"What?!" cried Rainbow. "NO!"

 **Sunset LP: 0**

 **Rainbow LP: 0**

"That's it! It's all over!" said Mr. Heartland. "But this is something I never expected. Both players have defeated each other, so it's a double loss. Which means, the only two duelists left are Twilight and Yuma! So, they'll battle each other in the only final match to decide who is the new King, or Queen of Games!"

* * *

"Let's duel!" said Twi and Yuma.

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

 **Yuma LP: 4000**

"So who should go first?" asked Yuma.

"Go right ahead," said Twilight.

 **Turn 1: Yuma**

"You got it," said Yuma. "I draw!"

"Now Yuma," said Astral. "I think we should…."

"Relax, I know what I'm doing," said Yuma.

"I highly doubt that," said Astral.

"Oh yeah?" asked Yuma. "Watch this! I summon Goblindbergh in attack mode! Then I'll use his effect to special summon Dododo Witch. Then I'll use her effect to bring out Dododo Bot! Finally, I'll play Gagagawind so I can special summon Gagaga Magician! And now, I'll overlay Dododo Witch and Goblindbergh to Xyz summon Heroic Champion – Excalibur! Then I'll overlay Dododo Bot and Gagaga Magician to Xyz summon Number 39: Utopia! But that's not all! Now I'll rebuild the overlay network, Chaos Xyz Evolution! I summon Number C39: Utopia Ray!"

"I must say," said Twi. "That's impressive."

"Well I'm still not done," said Yuma.

"Yuma, save some cards for later," warned Astral.

"Don't need to," said Yuma. "I play Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force, which lets me special summon Xyz monster that's one rank higher! I overlay Utopia Ray to bring out, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory!"

"Oh my," said Twilight.

"I end my turn," said Yuma. "How's that for an opening?"

"I was going to suggest that you save those monsters fro later," said Astral. "Just in case things backfire."

"With these kind of monster, nothing can go wrong," said Yuma.

 **Turn 2: Twilight**

"We'll see about that," said Twi. "I play Dark Hole!"

"NO!" cried Yuma.

"Just like a real black hole sucks up everything in space, it sucks up every monster on the field," said Twilight.

"This is why I suggested you hold some of your cards for later," said Astral. "Now you have nothing on the field or in your hand."

"Aw man!" said Yuma. "I thought I had this duel in the bag!"

" _When do you ever?"_ asked Astral quietly.

"Now I'll discard my three Magnet Warriors," said Twilight. "Alpha, Beta, and Gamma to special summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!"

"Uh-oh," said Yuma.

"But he can't end this duel," said Twi. "So I'll separate my Valkyrion back into my three Magnet Warriors!"

"She is indeed a clever one," said Astral.

"Now, my Magnet Warriors! Attack!" ordered Twi.

"NOO!" cried Yuma.

 **Twilight LP: 4000**

 **Yuma LP: 0**

"She did it!" yelled Fluttershy. "She did it! Woo!"

"Oh yeah!" said Rainbow.

"I knew she could do it!" said AJ.

"Way to go, Twilight," said Sunset in a proud tone.

"Yah!" cheered Pinkie.

"Marvelous!" said Rarity.

The crowd went wild.

"That's it, ladies and gentlemen!" said Mr. Heartland. "The winner of the World Duel Carnival is, Miss Twilight Sparkle!"

Fireworks went off as the crowd cheered.

" _I'm finally in the pro ranks,"_ thought Twilight proudly.

The End


End file.
